Broken
by Kayla The Strange
Summary: Re-did this story. It's COMPLETELY different now. /// Ashli, now 20 years old, has seen alot of horrible stuff in her life, But this,...This has to be the worst.
1. Alone

**A/N; Sorry it's SHORRTTT~! 8D;; Well anyway...This is a complete Re write of my Ashli Brooke Story. It's COMPLETLY Different. I...Didn't really like that story so much. **

**ANYWAY, I'll try and update every chance I get...I'm writing my Story almost every weekday in my English and Litrature class, Somtimes in Social Studies and Study Skills. **

**I'm Also working on my InuYasha story....Which I am also very into.**

**ANYWAY enjoy!**

**----------------------**

**I Don't own Fallout 3....or Charon. Maxwell Grant and Ashli Brooke are my own Characters. **

**-----------------**

It was Dark...  
So...Very Dark...  
And she was alone...With the Lifeless bodies of Scavengers, Wastelanders, Raiders, and Brotherhood outcasts. Ashli crindged, covering her nose so she wouldn't smell the Decaying bodies. Super Mutants...Were discusting...  
"Is anyone Alive?" Ashli asked. No Reply. She sighed, then coughed. It smelled so bad she could _Taste_ It. Ashli's hand traced down to her Pip-boy 3,000, Clicking on the light. Ashli's eyes widened, Staring face-to-face with a Super Mutant. It wasn't moving...Then she saw it, It was peirced in the stomac with a Chinese Officers sword. She sucked in a deep breath and walked passed it slowly. It groaned in pain, making Ashli jumped. _It's alive!? _"Ugh! Gross!" Ashli practically Screamed.  
Ashli searched for a way out, Her hands traceing against the Blood stained wall. Then she froze, Hearing the Gargling hiss of a Centaur. Ashli slowly turned around, Seeing about five of them, Dear God! She sprinted away, heading for a window.  
"Perfect!" She smiled and jumped to the window, Clawing at it. It was...Stuck...She was going to die here! The lone Wanderer! The Savior of the Wastes! Little Miss Vault 101 was going to _DIE_ at the hands of _CENTAURS_.


	2. Enter Charon and Maxwell!

**A/N; Haha...I updated fast! **

**xD;**

-----------------------

Ashli pounded against the window, oh how she wished she had her gun. "Help!" She yelped.

_'Oh Ashli...It's USELESS No one is going to hear you!' _Ashli Hissed in her head.

"Hiya Stranger. Wazzupppp?" A voice called from the window. Ashli slowly turned her head, Seeing her Ghoul friend, Charon.

"Charon!" She squealed. Charon grinned, Holding out his hand for her to take. Ashli Gladly took it and Charon pulled her up.

"Charon! I LOVE YOU!" Ashli Sqeaked, Wrapping her arms around him. Charon stared down at her, then patted her head.

"Hey....Stop hugging the Zombie and hug the person who accually _THOUGHT_ of looking here." Maxwell said, Crossing his arms childishly. Charon snarled at the other male, Who glared back at him.

"No Fighting!" Ashli Scolded, then unlatched herself from Charon. She turned to Max, Hugging him now. "Where's Dogmeat?" Ashli asked slowly, her eyes trailing to Charon. Charon narrowed his eyes.

"_ONCE._ IT WAS _ONE_ TIME I LOST HIM! I'm not _THAT_ irresponsible, Ashli Brooke!" He growled. Ashli giggled, Swinging herself off of Max.

"You need to calm down, Char-Char." Charon hissed at her pet name.

"Ohh~! Ashli! Don't get the Zombie mad! He might eat your Brains!" Maxwell said with a Grin. Charon pulled out his gun.

"THAT'S IT PRETTY BOY!" He snarled and pulled the Trigger. Ashli, Just in time, Slapped the gun up, making the bullet fly above Max's head. Max grinned wider.

"She loves me." He sang, making Charon hiss out of anger.

"Lets get the fuck out of here." He grabbed Ashli's wrist and pulled her with him.

"....You guys are both so annoying." Ashli sighed, staring at Max.

------------------------

"Oh~!" Ashli gasped, falling on her bed in her Megaton house. Dogmeat laid on her stomac, Knocking the breath out of her. "Dogmeat!" She giggled. Dogmeat tilted his head then leaned in, licking her face. "AHH~! I'M BEING LICKED TO DEATH!" Ashli cried, making Max and Charon run into her room, They both started laughing. "I missed you too, Boy." She kissed his forehead.

Max leaned against the door, smiling over at her.

"Feel good to be back in your small, cold, Megaton home?" He asked. Ashli nodded happily.

"Being locked in a basement for two days, on a cold basement floor, really makes you miss the simple things in life." She breathed, Her breath being knocked out of her again by Dogmeats' weight.


End file.
